Althaea Glyndithas
Althaea Glyndithas is a Dark-Elf Cleric and Mercenary and one of the main heroes in the Dark Sun Campaign; and is notable for being one of the few clerics left in the world at the time. Appearance Althaea is blonde and has dark brownish-grey skin, with pale freckles scattered across her face. She stands at 5'2" and weighs 91 pounds. She has minor buck teeth and most notably, a missing right eye ever since the age of 87; the equivalent of 14 in human years. She wears varied eye-patches to cover up her cursed eye; composed of dark magic and blue flame following her pledge to her Eldritch God. Dark Sun During the Dark Sun Campaign, Althaea is 119 years old; the equivalent of a young adult in human years. She typically carries around a small shield on her arm and an umbrella in hand; as the sunlight has come to hurt her and her eyesight. Personality Althaea tries to be friendly and charismatic, but has trouble getting a long with other people; caused in part by her difficulty with trusting people. Due to her defining childhood trauma, she has an unstoppable hatred for vampires; requiring that she drop everything, track down, and kill the nearest vampire should she detect one. She has only ever made one exception for this, sparing Friday Night's life after finding her in a ravine, which was connected to an opening in the Underdark. Since then, she has taken a liking to the child. Although she can be petty and easily irritated by others, she tends to hang in groups when she feels she's entered a situation she cannot handle on her own, and is not reluctant to admit she needs help. History Prior to Dark Sun Early Life On April 14th, 1418 ANK, Althaea Glyndithas (born Tarathiel Glyndithas), was born to Krondor Glyndithas and Ilyrana Yllastina in the Newbourne Sanctuary of the Eastern Isles; her family escaping the Civil War that persisted beyond The Darkening. Ilyrana died in an attack on the Newbourne Sanctuary several days later, forcing Krondor and the newborn Althaea to flee to the countryside. Krondor wandered for over a year until rebel forces caught him and Althaea in a wheat field. After begging for his life, Krondor was shot in the head by rebel forces and Althaea was taken to Fort Dupont. Later that night, Krondor stormed the fort and managed to take most of the soldiers, but lost his right arm before reaching Althaea. But by losing his arm, Kondor was able to invoke a pact with his Eldritch God (lose something important to gain something important) and was imbued with dark divine power, allowing him to finish the job and save baby Althaea. Following the attack, Krondor was able to steal a boat and sail to the mainland with Althaea, away from the Eastern Isles. Growing Up Up until Althaea's 25th year (the equivalent of a four-year old in human years), Krondor and Althaea traveled the eastern coast of their new continent; traversing what used to be the Kingdom of Zelhor. It wasn't until then that the two settled in Broadwater's Cove, a tropical settlement on Kreptuitan Island, off the eastern coast. It was there that the two relaxed peacefully on a tropical island for many years. Althaea was raised by Krondor in Broadwater's Cove until she was 43 (the equivalent of a seven-year old in human years), living in a cottage by the ocean that Krondor had built himself. Dark Sun Campaign Act 1 After having met up with a potential employer who had drawn her there with the promise of another job, Althaea was knocked out by her "employer" with the intent of capturing her and a few others to sell for a bounty. Eventually she found herself prisoner, in a travelling cart along with several other prisoners, including Kenku, Byg-Beef, and Azum Bygcok. Abilities * Religious Omens - Althaea is able to see omens from her deity in everything, interpreting them in order to predict events within the near future; or reveal things that are hidden to her. * Cursed Eye - Althaea's lost eye was replaced with a cursed eye that has the power to blast blue fire. * Dark Cleric - Althaea is not only one of the world's last clerics, but a Dark Cleric as well. ** Holy Magic - Althaea gains all the magic and skill from being a Cleric, with added power. ** Eldritch Pact - Lose something important to gain something important. Was the same pact Krondor made. * Sun Damage - Althaea takes minor damage and loses vision from being exposed to sunlight. ** This has led to her always carrying around an umbrella since she was 90-years old. Trivia * Lorana Highstaff, Bree's Mother, is the Grand Aunt of Althaea. ** Althaea is not born in the Main Timeline due to Lorana's sister and her daughter being killed in the Second Invasion of the Demon King. Category:Fantasy Category:Dark Sun Category:Player Characters Category:Maddie Characters